dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shape Eater (3.5e Class)
Shape Eater An young mystic in the forgotten lands of Arza'kun once heard the saying "You are what you eat" and founded an academy based on this principle. Tens of thousands of peasants gathered together to destroy the academy out of fear, but not before many disciples of it left to wander the world, starting myths of "vampires" and "werewolves". Making a Shape Eater Shape Eaters primarily fill the roles of barbarian and party face, to varying degrees. A Shape Eater who has eaten a pound of every creature in the world can theoretically fill any role, spontaneously. Abilities: Shape Eaters benefit statistically from high Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution scores, and conversationally from high Charisma and Dexterity scores. If they've eaten a lot of casters, a high Charisma score becomes quite handy. Races: Those races which are not averse to eating the raw flesh of the recently slain are far more likely to choose the path of the Shape Eater. Alignment: Any, although Lawful Good is very uncommon. Starting Gold: 2d4×10 gp (50 gp). Starting Age: Simple. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Shape Eater. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Shape Eaters are proficient with light and medium armor and simple weapons. : The Shape Eater may have a limited number of Shifts active at a time. Activating or deactivating a single Shift is a swift action. Activating or deactivating any number of Shifts is a full-round action. No two Shifts with the same names can be active simultaneously. (Su): The Shape Eater knows a limited number of shapes. Each shape makes a few Shifts available to the Shape Eater. The Shape Eater automatically learns two shapes of his choice at first level, and an additional shape every level thereafter. In addition, he may learn a new shape by consuming one pound of flesh and/or bodily fluids of a character who is of that shape (in order to learn the Red Dragon shape, for example, he could drink the blood of a Red Dragon). * If there are multiple options available from consumption of a particular creature's flesh, he can only choose one of them, and must eat a different creature to choose any of the other choices (If he eats an awakened Celestial Wolf Wizard's right front leg, for example, he can either learn the Celestial shape, the Wolf shape, or the Wizard shape, and eating more of that particular Celestial Wolf's legs will not teach him the other shape.) * If no options apply to the character, either take one (with the DM's permission) that is similar, or work together to add it to the list (If he eats a Necrosis Carnex, for example (unless it's been added to the list by now), he either would end up with the benefits of a Zombie or something (when one of those has been added to the list), or the players of this game work together to choose the Shifts for the Necrosis Carnex shape. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class